Electrophotographic imaging employing liquid toner is an established technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,165 to Landa is illustrative. In such systems the effects of gravity on the flow of toner must be taken into account.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,849 to Tarumi et al discloses embodiments of an electrophotographic imaging system having an intermediate image transfer member, transfer and fixing with heat and by contact between the transfer member and an opposing roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,079 to Miwa et al discloses a preheating member on the print-receiving side of the paper curved around a pressure roller. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,976 to Tarumi et al discloses a preheating member on the print-receiving side of the paper curved around the pressure roller as well at least one other embodiment (FIG. 10) in which the heating is to the opposite side.